


More to the Story

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Canon, F/M, Fluff, Smut, The Midnight Club, teen pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: More happened between Alice and Fred then what Alice told her daughter.





	More to the Story

Searching for a fake plastic diamond was the thing she wanted to do on a Saturday. Though then again it beat hanging around in the detention room, for this at the very least let her stretch her legs. The blonde was if she wasn’t lying slightly enjoying this game that had started. Speaking of the game, her eyes find themselves back on the knight she had been paired off on. Black haired head looking around it was obvious he was also more into the game when she was. Boy was he ready to find the diamond and head back. Running a hand through her hair she picked up her pace so that they were walking next to each other, might as well have a front side view of this.

“It should be in this hallway, or well in a room connected to this hall.”

Noting this he looks at the scribbled bit of scrap Penelope had assigned to them. What the redhead probably didn’t understand was the fact that most of the rooms were locked. Why wouldn’t they be? Tugging on her black shirt Alice needed some distraction from just walking down the hallway.

“You’d think she could at least give us an unlocked classroom—hell a key that’s near the room.”

Stating this ever so tiredly she finds herself rolling her eyes. Which of course makes the ever so timely chuckle. But he wasn’t walking anymore, and his eyes were glued to a doorway. Oh. The key that was ever so gracefully half hidden by a math club leaflet. Does Gotta make use of what she already had right? Bending down the male is scooping up the key and quickly making use of the lock.

“Speak, and it shall be sorcerer right?”

Now the other was just teasing. Ever so fondly lightly shoving the other's arm she goes into the room first as she quickens her pace. Somewhere behind her the other put the key on the desk, and the noise is the only thing that fills the room for a moment. The gold and blue look a lot nicer without the people who write it Alice notes as she lack of people at the desk is very evident. Though the gold and blue meant that there was a lot of desks, a lot a lot. So as the young woman noted the search wasn’t going to be simple.

“Fred—Sir Andrews you’ve been interviewed here before for music where do you think someone would hide a diamond?”

Turning her head, she sees that his thoughts are instantly turning. Eyes moving to the left her head tilts to the side as she waits. Like a light bulb goes off it’s obvious that the other had an idea.

“One of the drawers wouldn’t lock the last time I was here maybe they hadn’t fixed it?

It’s more a question than a sure thing, but it adds to where they can look.

“Good thing this place is a hell hole, show me the drawer.”

As she insists he nods understandingly, the chance of them fixing a drawer in a writing room wasn’t a priority. Strolling over to the drawer if you didn’t know it was broken it would just be another drawer. Squatting down it only takes a simple pull to reveal the insides — books, books and on top of the diamond. Looking at it confused the young woman grabs it before standing up to face the other.

“This isn’t real is it?”

The plastic feeling was not present and well as someone who had held fake diamond before she knew what fake diamond felt like. Looking slightly awkward Fred shrugs and says,

“Sometimes I think that we are better off not understanding Penelope..”

Well that was true. Putting it into her jackets pocket she quickly zips it up before sitting on the desk near by. Fred raises a brow but finds himself walking over to Alice regardless. Not being able to say she is overwhelming stress she is under she tries to at the very least thing of something that will make the hero boy not worry too much. That wasn’t something she wanted to deal with.

What she doesn’t expect was the sound of a chair being dragged in front of her, the male sitting on it with a loud thump. Oh?

“I know I’m not the person you thought you’d be paired up with, but if you want to swap next time I’m sure Hermione would love to be with you”.

Why does she release a relaxed breathe when he doesn’t mention /him/. Wiping away a tear she doesn’t miss how the other moves to hold her leg.

“Or is it something else on your mind?”

Merely asking the raven-haired male was unsure if he should even ask. Moving her hand, she tries to at least nod have hair in her face.

“I’m just—I’m scared of just becoming me again. After this game is done, I’m just going to go back to being Alice Smith the wrong side of town, and I don’t know if I can do that again”.

Voice cracking she can’t find it within herself to say she’s pregnant, too many people already knew. Though the other accepts her half-truth and is reaching out one hand to cup her upper arm as he cradled her thigh.

“The game doesn’t have to end Alice, but I know how you feel this game it just helps me forget everything. I don’t how to think about the future—my dad. It can be just us and nothing more. Maybe just maybe we can keep this game going”

Though he doesn’t even sound too certain of himself as he says this. Nothing could go on forever and this game, the game that was based around them being in detention? How long could that last.

Blinking away her tears Alice is looking down at the other; warm eyes are comforting as they are filled with concern. Why worry about that right now though? Things weren’t forever but this moment was still happening. Hands on her feel warm as they lightly tighten their grip on her. Would she?

Without much thought her hand reaches out to cup the others face, thankfully the other doesn’t look too offended. Is he going along with her? Leaning down her lips connect with his and she almost forgets where she was.

Taking her lead, the other is moving his hand away from her thigh and gently tracing her cheek before trailing down her back. With a light noise she deepens the kiss, more pressure tongue there isn’t enough. The other lets her take the lead, and the grin on her face is bright.

Eyes closed their tongues move together, arms unsure when they can go on her. Taking her spare arm to pull the others hand on her boob her mind is made up. It’s not like she can be pregnant again… Faltering for a moment, Fred is pulling back eyes clear with concern.

“Are you okay?”

He lightly asks cheeks red, he’s lightly panting. Swallowing deeply she tries to push back this feeling of regret, fear and whatever else came with an unplanned baby. She was okay, more than okay.

“Just needed to catch up breath”

She tries to assure but it’s obvious by the way he raised his brow he wasn’t sure. Pulling the other close once more she is leaning back for but a moment to take off her jacket and top. Brown eyes going wide he’s trying to look as much as he’s trying to not push her into anything she isn’t ready for.

“Are you okay?”

She adds teasingly as the other can only nod. They’re young, attractive and it doesn’t hurt the fact that he can be the cheesiest cute jock she’s ever seen. This wouldn’t hurt, why not give in to chemistry?

Following suit the male is quickly pulling off his clothes till he is half naked. If he got a second to stare so could she, who knew baseball was so well defining? Looping legs around his waist she pulls him to stand up and as close as the can be.

“Excited?”

Teasing this she can’t help the irony that she is as well. The others just nods and damn if he isn’t looking at her like she is everything when he says that he is beyond belief. Maybe it’s just hormones, but it feels good so she can be happy right now.

One of his hand tries to dip down below her pants but well tight pants. So she is unzipping and wiggling out of them. With a thud they fall down and the bit of distance that was created is filled tighter as the other pushes himself close to her. Unsure if it’s the pressure or the hand going under the elastic of her underwear she finds more than eager to move against him.

As he’s clumsily moving his fingers he moves to capture her lips to hide some of the noises he wants to make. Good thing she wants to do the same. Feeling a bit of pity she puts a hand down to guide him and before she knows her body is strolling before her vision goes white.

The other is pulling the hand out and as much as he looks doesn’t taste his hand as much as he wipes his hand on his pants. That would be fun to explain. Before he can move or talk the blonde is leaning over to his belt quickly undoing it before pulling down pants and underwear. Unsure eyes meet her as she runs her underwear down as well.

Leaning into to give him a small kiss she almost pulls away when the other leans in.

“If you’re sure.”

He whispers like he thinks this could lead to trouble, for her maybe anything could lead to trouble when you’re not the girl from the right side of town with a god fearing family.

Hushing him with an shh she lightly touches him to the band she’s he’s ready. The sound me makes, of course, lets her know he’s prepared. Moving away from his thighs she tries to angle herself a bit better, but it’s Fred who helps angle her legs that allow it to work.

Maybe she underestimates it, too much to quick. As she makes a light noise of pain, pulling out the Knight almost doesn’t come back in until Alice gives him a reassuring nod and kiss on the lips. The next thrust is slower if be it more personal but all that is going through her mind is how damn much she feels better.

The speed picks up and before they know if they are making noises that they hope the group can’t hear. Just as he is about to cum the raven-haired male is moving out of her in a rush, hand goes to finish her off once more as he tries not to yet.

There’s a mess on the floor which is thankfully mostly on his shirt as they cum together. Heavily panting they nearly both lie down.

“Help me explain why I’m going to be shirtless?”

He asks with a soft smile.

“I think that’ll be the least of our issue, but I’ll try.”

Saying it with a chuckle, she couldn’t help but feel like this was the start of something.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of smut, for smut sake but I really like this pairing so I thought why not?


End file.
